A Cup Of Coffee
by deerlu794
Summary: aku tidak tau, aku sudah terpesona oleh sejak kita pertama kau menegurku. -Sehun- / aku sudah terjerat olehmu sejak pertama kali aku berbicara denganmu -Luhan- / It's HunHan story Slight! KaiSoo, ChenMin.
1. Chapter 1

©2015 deerlu794

Proudly present

...

 **A Cup Of Coffee**

 **...**

 **Romance** with **HURT/COMFORT**

 **...**

 **AUTHOR'S HARD CLAIMED :**

This whole story is MINE

I write this all with my own hand.

COPYING ISN'T ALLOWED

...

 **REMEMBER !**

I'M WATCHING YOU PLAGIARIST

...

 **Cast :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan (GS)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Minseok (GS)**

 **Kim Jongdae**

...

..

.

A Cup Of Coffee

...

..

Derap langkah kaki yang sedang berlari itu menggema dikoridor, deru nafas tak beraturan bahkan sampai terdengar. Kampus itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu sepi masih ada mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang belum memulai jadwalnya. Gadis ini memang sedang terburu-buru. Jadwal perkuliahanya sudah dimulai sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Astaga! dia merutuki gedungnya yang panjang dan lebar.

Tok! Tok!

Gadis itu mendorong pintu kelasnya, menyembulkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan seluruh mahasiswa bahkan dosennya memperhatikannya. Gadis itu berjalan mendekat kearah dosen tersebut.

"kau terlambat empat belas menit, nona" sahut sang dosen

"maaf karena keterlambatanku Mr. Kim, aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi" gadis tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"baik. Sekarang kembali ke tempatmu" sahut Mr. Kim lagi

Sejenak gadis itu bernafas lega, dan berjalan menuju kearah seorang gadis berpipi tembam. Baru saja mendudukan dirinya dan mengambil perlengkapan belajarnya, gadis berpipi tembam itu sudah bertanya.

"kenapa kau terlambat, Lu?" Tanya gadis berpipi tembam sambil berbisik tak ingin suaranya terdengar sampai ke telinga Proffessor yang sedang menjelaskan

"aku mengerjakan tugas untuk minggu depan yang disuruh oleh Mr. Kim sampai pagi, Xiu" Xiumin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sahabatnya itu kelewat rajin.

LuHan dan XiuMin atau bernama asli Kim MinSeok ini adalah dua orang mahasiswa yang bersahabat sejak kecil. LuHan berkewarganegaan China sementara Xiumin berkewargaan Korea Selatan. Tapi karena orangtuanya mempunyai bisnis di China jadilah ia sejak kecil berada di China.

Mereka berdua punya cita-cita yang sama yaitu ingin menjadi seorang desaigner terkenal di Paris. Tetapi karena mereka tidak ingin merepotkan orang tuanya untuk membiayai hidup mereka di Korea, jadilah mereka membangun usaha sebuah café Coffe and Cake. Dengan logo café yang berwarna pink kemerah-merahan

...

Mereka membangun café tersebut dengan uang tabungan mereka sedari kecil yang tadinya akan mereka gunakan untuk membuat butik mereka sendiri.

Mr. Kim sudah keluar lima menit yang lalu. Keduanyapun berjalan ke arah kafetaria perut kosong mereka meraung minta diisi.

Sampai di kafetaria, mereka langsung memesan makanan dan duduk dekat dengan jendela. Sampai akhirnya seseorang mendudukan dirinya disamping Luhan. Luhan menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berkulit tan dengan senyumnya yang merekah.

"hai manis" sapa pria tersebut.

"hai Jongin, kau tak ada jadwal?" Tanya Luhan

Pria bernama Jongin itu menggeleng "jadwalku sudah selesai tadi" lanjutnya.

"kalau begitu, mau membantu kami di café?" Tanya Xiumin yang sedang mengaduk jusnya.

"boleh. Kau mau menggajiku berapa noona?"

"aku akan menggantinya dengan penawaran yang lebih menarik" jawab Xiumin dengan mengangkat alisnya

"seperti?" Jongin dibuat penasaran dengan penawaran yang diajuakan noonanya ini. Tapi perasaannya juga was-was karena Xiumin sering menjahilinya.

"tambah mendekatkanmu dengan Kyungsoo mungkin"

"Deal" sahut Jongin cepat.

Xiumin dan Luhan tertawa dibuatnya. Jongin, jika mengenai Kyungsoo itu cepat tanggap. Mereka berdua tau bahwa Jongin memang menyukai Kyungsoo, salah seorang pembuat cake di café mereka. Kyungsoo juga mahasiswa jurusan music. Dia menjadi pembuat cake karena ingin menambah pengalaman dan ingin mengisi waktu senggang katanya.

Xiumin, Luhan dan Jongin bercengkrama tak ayal, gelak tawa terjadi di meja mereka karena tingkah Jongin yang menurut mereka –agak- absurd.

"siapa yang bertugas menjaga café sekarang Xiu?" Tanya Luhan

"kalau tidak salah, Taehyung, Jongkook, dan Jackson. Kenapa ?"

"hanya bertanya" jawab Luhan

Makanan mereka sudah habis sejak tadi. Dan memutuskan langsung ke café dengan Jongin. Dengan penawaran yang diberikan Xiumin, tidak mungkin dia menolak.

...

Mobil putih Jongin melaju dijalanan yang agak padat, sekarang jam makan siang, sudah pasti jalanan seperti ini.

Luhan, Xiumin, dan Jongin sudah berada di café dan langsung disambut dengan café yang lumayan ramai hari ini. Ini awal musim gugur. Jelas, mereka ingin menghangatkan diri mereka dengan secangkir coffee.

"kami sedikit kerepotan disini, kalian bisa membantu bos?" Tanya Taehyung. Sepertinya itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi seperti perintah.

Luhan dan Xiumin hanya terkekeh dibuatnya dan melenggang masuk keruangan mereka. Dan Jongin yang sudah berada di dapur untuk membantu. Selain pemilik, Luhan dan Xiumin juga membantu dibagian dapur atau kasir.

"aku dikasir ya Xiu"ujar Luhan.

"seperti biasa" Xiumin terkekeh. Biasanya Luhan dibagian kasir dan kadang membantu dibagian cake. Dan Xiumin dibagian coffee, dia seorang barista. Xiumin bahkan sudah mempunyai sertifikat baristanya melalui pelatihan selama delapan bulan.

"Jongkook, biar aku yang ganti" sahut Luhan, Jongkook hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Coffee and Cake. Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Luhan ramah. Kalimat itu yang selalu diucapkan jika ada pengunjung yang datang.

"dua latte. Take away" jawab sipelanggan

"baik, silahkan ditunggu"

Waktu semakin malam, dan café agak sedikit sepi. Luhan hampir kewalahan mengurus pesanan. Xiumin bahkan kelabakan sampai berteriak.

"noona, kau membohongiku Kyungsoo sedang tidak disini" suara samar Jongin terdengar sampai meja kasir. Luhan menoleh kearah dapur.

"aku baru membuka ponsel, dan Kyungsoo bilang tidak bisa ke café, ada kuis dadakan dari dosennya. Jadi bukan salahku. Aku tidak membohongimu" Jongin memberenggut dan berjalan kearah Luhan. luhan terkikik dibuatnya.

Lonceng pintu berdenting. Luhan menolehkan kepalanya kearah datangnya pelanggan.

"Selamat siang, selamat datang di Coffee and Cake. Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Luhan ramah

"satu cappucinno dan satu chocolate cake" sahut si pelanggan. Luhan langsung mencatat pesanan si pelanggan.

"astaga, Sehun?" tanya Jongin. Ekspresinya seperti tidak percaya. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mengernyitkan alisnya.

"oh, hai Jongin"sapa Sehun

"kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana Perth?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"tuan-tuan, jika kalian ingin melajutkan obrolan kalian. Silahkan duduk. Banyak tempat yang masih tersedia" sahut Luhan menginterupsi.

"kau benar. Dah manis" balas Jongin. Luhan hanya mengendikan bahunya. Jongin membawa pria bernama Sehun itu kemeja di dekat jendela tapi masih bisa dilihat oleh Luhan.

Jongin dan Sehun terlibat percakapan yang sepertinya menarik. Mereka terlihat seperti teman lama yang baru berjumpa lagi. Tak lama Sehun berdiri sepertinya pamit, dan melenggang pergi keluar café.

Xiumin muncul dari arah dapur.

"siapa dia Jong?" tanya Xiumin

"temanku semasa Senior High, dia baru kembali dari Perth. Menyelesaikan Studi." Jawab Jongin. Xiumin hanya mangut-mangut mendengarkan.

"sepertinya dia sombong. Dilihat dari wajahnya" ujar Luhan

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya "aduh Luhannie. Wajahnya memang sudah seperti itu dari lahir"

"tapi sepertinya ekspresinya datar-datar saja tadi ketika melihatmu" ujar Luhan kembali.

Jongin tertawa, gemas rasanya melihat Luhan bertanya seperti itu. "aku kan tadi sudah bilang, dia seperti itu sejak lahir. Apalagi dia calon Presdir" jelas Jongin

"apa hubungannya calon Presdir dengan muka yang seperti itu?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Duh. Jongin tidak tau lagi harus berekspresi apa pada Luhan. "karena dia juga tampan ya walaupun masih tampan aku si. Jadi mungkin salah satunya, agar tidak banyak wanita yang meliriknya dan mengganggu konsentrasinya" Jongin terkekeh dengan alasan yang dibuatnya

...

..

.

TBC

...

 **baby babykuuuuuu~**

 **I'm back..HAHAHA**

 **aku bawa cerita baruuuuuuuuu.. dan jeng jeng jeng judulnya diatas baca sendiri ajaaa..**

 **maaf ya yang One Last Time belum lanjut. jangan tanya kenapa karena baru updet kemaren.. muehehehe**

 **dan satu lagi..**

 **aku ga mau dipanggil thor, thor, author.. berasa berkastaa gicuuu..**

 **panggil aja sesuka hati kalian, terserah mau panggil apa.. permaisuri boleh, princess, kekasih, tunangan, istri, baby (asal jangan panggil ba*i)**

 **dan jugaaa please yang mau ripiyummm (mata kedip kedip manja) jangan "next" doang, itu berasa ada yang nancep di hati tuhhh..**

 **sekian yeee.. bye bye**

...

a/n :

aku lagi punya banyak ceritaaa.. mau aku upload ga ?

aku mau lanjut kalo ripiyuwnya banyaaakkkkkkk..kekeke

RIPIYUNYA YA GENGS JANGAN LUPAAA

...

sincerely,

deerlu794


	2. Chapter 2

Awal musim gugur tahun ini membuat café Coffee and Cake ramai pengunjung. Menghangatkan diri sendiri dengan segelas coffee sambil bercengkrama dengan teman-teman atau pacar bahkan keluarga.

Luhan memulai harinya di depan mesin kasir. Hari ini jadwal perkuliahannya kosong, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menjaga cafenya.

"Lu, raspberry cake siapa yang pesan?" suara Kyungsoo yang sedikit berteriak membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan.

"meja no. 12 Kyung. Biar Jongkook yang mengantar. Kokkie-ya, tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja no. 12 ya" Luhan memanggil Jongkook yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat pintu.

Jongkook mengangguk dan langsung mengantarkan pesanan.

"Xiu kemana Lu?" Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya di dekat Luhan sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

"katanya dia ada kelas hari ini. Mungkin tak akan kesini. Dia bahkan menggerutu ketika di telpon" jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo terkekeh "dia pasti sangat kesal. Hari ini harusnya libur"

"kau benar Kyung, malam ini sepertinya akan sepi" gumam Luhan menambahkan.

Bel pintu berdenting. Tadinya mereka fikir ada pengunjung yang datang. Namun saat menolehkan kepalanya. Jongin dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu menampakkan dirinya dan berjalan kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"hai" Jongin tersenyum. Pandangannya langsung teralihkan pada seseorang yang duduk dekat Luhan.

Astaga! Hari ini Kyungsoo imut sekali, batin Jongin berteriak. Jongin memang menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi entah kenapa jika langsung dihadapkan dengan Kyungsoo, dia langsung sedikit gugup. Hanya sedikit.

Tak lama setelah Jongin datang, bel pintu berdenting lagi. Reflek mereka menoleh ke arah pintu.

Ah, dia pria kemarin. Teman Jongin. Batin Luhan. Kali ini dia membawa tas kantor.

"Oh, Sehun. Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Jongin. Keduanya bersalaman layaknya pria.

"ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"satu espresso dan satu cheese cake" ekspresinya masih biasa. Seperti kemarin.

"kau ingin lembur atau apa?" Jongin mengernyit mengarahkan pandangannya pada tas kerja Sehun sambil menaruh satu tangannya pada meja kasir.

"entahlah. Tapi sepertinya iya" Sehun mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"mau ku temani?"

Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang mendengarnya secara tak langsung mendelik kearah Jongin. Perkataannya ya Tuhan.

"apa?" ujar Jongin dengan tatapan bertanya sekaligus bingungnya. Dia hanya menawarkan dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan tidak enak dari kedua temannya.

Masih dengan tatapan yang sama Kyungsoo menjawab "kau seperti ingin menemani wanita yang kesepian"

"Apa?... aku?.. dengannya?.. maksudku, yang benar saja. Aku masih normal kalau kalian ingin tau." Jongin menunjuk Sehun yang masih berdiri dekat dengannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada gadis didepannya ini.

Sehun menghendikan bahunya dan berjalan kerah meja yang kosong, tepat disamping air mancur yang disekat dengan kaca. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"kami tau" balas Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Café itu didesain dengan arsitektur yang sama dengan café-café pada umumnya. Namun yang membedakan adalah terdapat air mancur buatan di tengah café dengan taman kecil disekitarnya, Jongin yang memberikan ide. Katanya agar lebih nyaman. Aksesories yang tak luput dipakai café tersebut, menambah kesan menenangkan.

* * *

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Namun Luhan masih sibuk dengan banyak pesanan sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat sudah bisa bersantai. Jongin masih membuat beberapa pesanan coffee. Beberapa saat setelahnya Luhan bisa bernafas lega, akhirnya bisa bersantai, batinnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam. Namun Sehun masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Masih focus pada layar laptopnya. Entah megerjakan apa. Padahal sudah 4 jam berlalu. Sesekali dia menyeruput coffenya, sementara kuenya sudah habis lebih dulu. Satu cangkir espresso dan satu cangkir Americano sudah habis diminumnya.

"Jongin, temanmu itu masih belum pulang." Luhan memberitahukan Jongin yang masih membuat coffee. Untuknya, katanya.

"sepertinya dia ingin lembur. Lihat, bahkan pekerjaannya belum selesai dikerjakannya. Kenapa memangnya?"

"tidak apa-apa, hanya saja sebentar lagi kita tutup, Jongin"

Kyungsoo mendekat kearah Luhan dan Jongin.

"Luhan benar. Sebaiknya kau memberitahunya kalau café kita akan tutup" Kyungsoo menambahkan

"kenapa tak kau lakukan sendiri saja Lu, coffeeku masih belum selesai" kata Jongin.

Luhan berdecak seraya berkata "baiklah. Tapi jika dia tidak pulang juga. Kau yang harus mengusirnya"

Dengan langkah yang terpaksa Luhan berjalan kearah pria bernama Sehun. Sudah tak ada pengunjung lain lagi disini hanya tinggal Sehun seorang. Kebanyakan pengunjung adalah pelanggan tetap mereka jadi mereka tau kalau pukul 10 malam itu waktunya café tutup.

"Permisi tuan. Bukan bermaksud mengusir. Tapi café kami akan segera tutup" ujar Luhan ramah.

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya ketika ada seseorang yang berbicara dengannya. Melihat seorang wanita masih dengan apron yang masih melekat berkata bahwa cafenya akan tutup. Sehun melihat kerah jam tangannya, memperlihatkan waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"oh ya. Aku akan membereskan barangku dulu" ucap Sehun

"maafkan kami tuan" ujar Luhan sambil membungkuk

"tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya aku yang lupa memperhatikan waktu"

Luhan membungkuk lagi seraya tersenyum manis dan pergi kearah dapur. Sementara Sehun setelah membereskan barangnya, ia melenggang keluar meninggalkan café.

Luhan bisa melihat, Jongin yang masih membantu Kyungsoo mencuci piring. Mereka sedang mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa, mereka bahkan belum menyadari Luhan yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Sepertinya pendekatan Jongin dimulai tanpa dibantu Xiumin. Luhan segera mengambil ponsel di saku apronnya, menekan tombol kamera dan memotret mereka sedang memcuci piring dengan ekspresi mereka yang tertawa yang saling menatap satu sama lain. Wow, hasilnya lumayan bagus. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi fotografer yang handal, gumam Luhan. Setelahnya, Luhan melepas apronnya dan mencoba menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Luhan menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya.

"sudah Lu, ayo kita pulang" jawab Kyungsoo sambil melepas apronnya. Kegiatan yang sama dilakukan juga oleh Jongin.

"ayo, aku sudah merindukan kamarku" ujar Luhan

"Jongin tadi mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, kau mau ikut?"

"tidak usah, kalian berdua saja"

"ayolah, aku memaksa, tidak apa-apa kan kalau Luhan ikut?" tanya Kyungsoo kemudian sambil melirik ke arah Jongin.

"tentu saja"

Walaupun Jongin tidak rela waktu berdua dengan Kyungsoo terganggu, tapi dia juga masih punya hati. Luhan itu wanita, dan pulang sendirian di malam hari?, tentu Jongin tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada temannya itu. Bagaimana jika temannya itu di culik, atau lebih parahnya dibunuh? Aplagi pembunuhan belakangan ini sedang menjadi trend. Tidak, tidak, Jongin tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Lebih baik dia mengantarkan Luhan pulang dengan selamat.

* * *

 **Well, aku ragu buat lanjut lagi, reviewnya sangat sedikit syekaliii.. membuatku syediihhh #eaa**

 **mau aku lanjut atau tidak?**

 **Review pleaseeeee**

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **deerlu794**_


End file.
